


You Already Know

by laurathenerd



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 04:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurathenerd/pseuds/laurathenerd
Summary: Just a one-shot of Gina and Rosa's wedding ceremony!





	You Already Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoeysdianetti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeysdianetti/gifts).

This was the moment Gina had always dreamed of, ever since she was a little girl. She had on the most beautiful and extravagant dress in the entire room. All the lights were focused on her, and they were perfectly color balanced to Gina’s best shade. Every angle was her good side. People who adored her watched her with rapt attention. A few of them even cried. Amy, of course, stood beside her, not because they were friends but because she was perfectly suited to look frumpy in the dress Gina had picked for her. And making fun of Amy was one of Gina’s favorite pastimes, right after dancing, gossiping with Holt, and being a social media icon. Jake stood beside Amy, beaming at Gina, and Charles stood much to close her despite being a solid four feet away.

* * *

*Seven Months Earlier*

Gina and Rosa sat beside each other at Shaw’s Bar. Rosa drank a beer, and Gina had her favorite- red wine. They sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company- Rosa basking in the lack of conversation and Gina fully immersed into the couple dramatically breaking up beside them. 

“Hey. Let’s get married,” Gina said, “seven months from now. August fifth. At the Franklin Ballroom.”

“Okay,” Rosa nodded. She tapped her beer against Gina’s glass. “To us.”

“To us.” Gina echoed.   
“Please don’t get me a ring,” Rosa said.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Gina answered.

* * *

*The Next Day*

The squad sat in the briefing room, but Holt and Terry weren’t present. Terry walked in, file in his hand, brow wrinkled. “What are you all doing in here? Scully an Hitchcock I understand.

Scully and Hitchcock sat at the furthest table sharing a cake.

“What?” Scully asked just as Hitchcock said, “Hmm?”

“Well, to answer your question, Sarge, we’re here for the briefing. We received an email this morning telling us to be here at nine and ‘don’t be late, yes I’m talking to you Jake,’” Jake said, miming air quotes as he finished speaking. 

“I didn’t call a briefing,” Terry said.

“That’s right. I did!” Gina exclaimed, bursting through the doors and gently shoving Terry off to the side. A fog machine behind Gina filtered smoke into the room behind her. “Terry, be a dear and take a seat.” Terry obliged.

“What the hell, Gina?” Amy asked.

“I’m so glad you asked,” Gina said as she moved behind the podium, “Rosa and I are getting married. You all have seven months to prepare, so you better not disappoint.” Gina reached out a hand towards Rosa, who sat blank-faced beside Charles. 

“Oh my god! What?! This is the best day of my life! Aside from the day Jake and Amy got married. And the day Amy finally bears Jake’s fruit!” Charles squirmed with excitement.

“Ew.”

“Gross.”

“Dude you have to be more aware of how sexual an inappropriate you are,” Jake said.

“Disgusting, Charles. And a perfect example of why you will not be involved in planning the wedding,” Gina said.

“That’s probably smart,” Charles nodded.

“Amy, you will of course be my Best Woman because you are the most boring person I know, and you’re sure to not outshine me at the wedding.” Gina declared.

“You can just say it’s because I’m the best woman you know,” Amy beamed.

Rosa cleared her throat.

“Besides Rosa of course!” Amy added hurriedly. 

“Jake you will be my best man, and Terry I’ll need you to be shirtless at least seventy percent of the time with your chiseled body and perfect abs,” Gina continued.

“That feels inappropriate,” Terry began.

“Oh it definitely is,” Rosa said. “But what Gina wants, she gets.”

“Thanks, babe,” Gina said, eyes soft. “Hitchcock, Scully. You will sit no closer than ten rows back. You are not allowed to make any comments during the wedding. However, your expertise will be consulted on the wedding cake.”

“Free cake!” Cheered Scully.

“We won’t let you down, Linetti!” Hitchcock enthused. 

“You most definitely will,” Gina answered. “Alright, meeting adjourned.” 

Charles walked back to his desk, one of the last to file out of the briefing room. Rosa ran to catch up with him, “Hey Boyle! I need to speak to you.” 

“Sure.” With that, Rosa grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to a secluded hallway. She released her grip on his tan jacket, and he shook out his arm, relieving some pain and allowing blood to flow back into his fingers.

“I want you to be my Best Man,” Rosa shifted her weight from foot to foot and didn’t quite make eye contact with Charles.

“But Gina said-“

“Screw what Gina said. You were the first person on the squad I came out to, and you’ve been one of my most supportive friends over the past seven years. So will you do it, or do I need to get my switchblade?”

“Rosa, of course I’ll do it! I’d be honored!” Charles went in for a hug, squeezing Rosa’s arms tight by her side. She did not return the hug, instead grimacing. 

“I know you hate this RoRo, but you’ll just have to deal. You have a best friend,” Charles gushed, hugging Rosa even tighter.

Rosa finally relaxed into the hug and Charles loosened his grip. “Alright fine. I guess I do have a best friend. But I wasn’t kidding about my switchblade. Tell anyone and I’ll kill you.”

“I definitely will tell Jake, but something tells me you won’t do anything,” Charles smirked. 

Rosa smiled and said, “Get outta here Charles, before I change my mind.”

“Whatever, Rosa, you’re a softie, and I know it,” Charles said in a sing-song voice and then ducked, Rosa’s boot just barely missing his head. 

* * *

*Present Day*

Between Rosa and Gina stood Captain Holt, dressed in his best suit, officiating the service. 

“Today the world becomes a little more perfect as you, Gina, and you, Diaz, unite in love. There is nothing more pure than two people as different as you finding such a deep connection. The couple has elected to write their own vows. Gina, you may read yours first.”

“Rosa, you’re the softest, most amazing, and scariest stone-cold bitch I’ve ever met. I love you, and I’ll be here for you until I ascend to heaven on a golden chariot.”

“Well said. Rosa, you may proceed.” Captain Holt turned his attention to Rosa.

“Gina, I wanted to make these vows perfect for you. So I thought, there’s no better words to describe you than your own. You are exquisite. The human form of the one hundred emoji. The Paris of people. You’re better than your mom, and smarter than you let anyone see. You have great hair. You’re a better dancer than Britney. You are more fearsome than your spirit animal, the wolf. As long as I’m alive, I’ll make sure you leave a legacy that lives forever. You have the strongest will of anyone I know, and you are the most confident woman I know. And I can’t…” Rosa trailed off, swallowing a sob as tears spilled down her cheeks. She let out a sigh then continued, “And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and adoring you the way you so deserve, which you obviously already know because you’re _you_. I love you.”

“I know,” Gina said, but it was softer, devoid of her usual vibrato. Everyone had tears in their eyes, even Hitchcock and Scully on the tenth row of the audience. Charles openly sobbed. 

Jake leaned in and whispered in Gina’s ear, “You couldn’t possibly know this, but you just made a _Star Wars _reference.”

“Ew, Jake. Why would you tell me something like that?” Gina whisper-yelled back. 

“Gina, do you take Rosa Diaz to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Holt asked, ignoring Jake and Gina’s banter.

“I do.” Gina truly glowed, looking more radiant and magical than she ever had before.

“And do you, Rosa Diaz, take Gina Linetti to be your lawfully wedded wife?” He asked.

“I do,” Rosa said softly, her grin spreading from ear to ear.

“Then by the State of New York, I officially pronounce you wife and wife! You may kiss.” Holt announced. 

Rosa closed the distance between them, grabbing Gina’s face and planting a passionate kiss on her. The audience cheered. Rosa released Gina and grabbed her hand. 

“May I present to you, for the first time, Mrs. Rosa Diaz and Mrs. Gina Linetti!” Holt exclaimed. 

Gina raised their intertwined hands and led Rosa down the aisle. 


End file.
